He says, She says
by Etariel7
Summary: Atlanta attempts to seduce Archie! A scene with the guys talking in the locker room about girls. Gasp! What's not to like? An AxA LEMON!


Hey everyone!! I hope you like this. It is aimed for more mature groups than I normally intend my stories for but that might have to do with all the stupid perverted thoughts that my brain somehow comes up with. Maybe I'm just a pervert by nature or maybe it comes from my dad, maybe pervertedness is catching... ah well. My story...

* * *

Archie was lying in his room, hands supporting his head, he was listening to friday late night radio. It was at least eleven o'clock but most of the Brownstone's habitants were asleep. Our purple headed hero however felt no inclination to join them, he simply wasn't tired.

There was a knock at his door and after a few moments Archie unwillingly got up to open it. He threw open the door only to find a small red haired beauty standing there. "Atlanta?" He breathed.

Atlanta stood in the dark hallway, the light from his room illuminating her features. Her short red hair was dishevelled. A white silk nightgown, obviously borrowed from Theresa, hung off her lithe body, showing off the subtle curves that Atlanta had developed.

"What do you want?" Archie asked softly, after all their teammates were asleep.

Atlanta stood there with a small smile on her face. Then in a meek voice she spoke two words: "Kiss me." There was a slight hesitation in the words and Atlanta in that moment had never looked so small and fragile, so unlike the Huntress that she was.

Archie however took on a dumbfound look, this had to be a dream. He stood there silently for a minute while Atlanta fidgeted, her cheeks matching her hair as she stared down at her bare feet. Atlanta was on the verge of repeating her demand when his lips finally met hers.

The kiss was soft and sweet. When Archie pulled away after a moment, Atlanta with a soft smirk on grabbed his hand and tugged him back into his room. She closed the door softly behind her so as not to disturb their friends. Then she stood on tiptoe to kiss Archie again. This time she was fierce, she pressed herself as close as possible to him.

Then she did something unexpected, she pushed against Archie and before he knew what happened he was landing on his back in bed with Atlanta on top of him because he'd grabbed on to her and pulled her down. Atlanta giggled before pressing her lips against his neck, then moving them to the spot where his neck met his shoulder. Her hands were doing their best to pull his white wife beater off.

He leaned up so it was easier. Atlanta swiftly pulled the shirt off and crashed her lips against his. Then she moved downward her tongue swirling on his chest. "Oh god this is by far the best dream..." the words left Archie's mouth, as his eyes closed in bliss. Atlanta sat bolt upright and Archie opened his eyes to see what was wrong.

Atlanta was looking down at him, in a sad smile. "It's not a dream, Arch," she said softly. He looked in her grey eyes that were as dark as thunder clouds now. "It's not."

Archie was still for a moment. "Oh god... I- I. Oh shit!" He'd pushed her off him and left the room. He couldn't deal with her in his room, she was the one who started it. But by god, he couldn't lead her on. He loved her but they just weren't meant to be. And there had been stripping, he couldn't ruin her!

Atlanta was meanwhile sitting on his bed, debating about whether or not to go get him. She looked sad and lonely, and truth to tell she felt it. She'd known that Archie loved her, and yet it had took her until now to figure out that she loved him. She'd come down to see him and everything had gone good from there... until then. It had hurt to believe that he thought she was a dream, when she had been so warm and so close to him.

Yet he dreamt of her, shouldn't that make her feel better? Somehow it couldn't. He'd left her once she'd told him it wasn't a dream. Was it because she couldn't compare to his dream of her? Was it because of his moral upbringing? Or was it something else?

Finally Atlanta reached a decision and she let the blankets, his blankets fall back to the bed and left. She hadn't expected Archie to be standing outside of his door, his hand pressed into his face. "Arch?" she asked.

He turned to look at her and his throat caught, he'd thought her beautiful when she'd first entered now it was like a goddess. He hair was messed where his hands had unknowingly settled. Her lips were swollen and one of the straps of the nightgown was falling off her shoulders. Her eyes, they seemed to burn darker and sadder, as if tears would spill out at any moment.

He stared at her, maybe he didn't want her using his nickname anymore. Maybe she had destroyed their friendship, the idea was so horrible that Atlanta bit down on her tongue to keep from crying. "Archie?" she used his full name now. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Archie asked hoarsely, his voice filled with disbelief. He'd actually looked her in the eyes now, instead of slightly past her. "Why should you be sorry? You didn't do anything, why did you convince yourself that it's all your fault." He didn't seem angry at her. He grabbed her around her shoulders.

Atlanta's eyes flared, "It IS my fault. I'm the one who came here to... to seduce you."

"It's my fault," Archie glared now, keeping his voice low out of respect for his team. "You're sixteen Atlanta! Do you know where we were heading? You pretty much jumped right into bed with me!"

"So? You're sixteen too," she answered. Why couldn't she just get it?

"Atlanta what you feel for me is not love, it's lust. Right now you just want some guy. But Atlanta... do you think I could forgive myself if I took your virginity?"

"What? So now you think you know my feelings? I love you, Archie. I've loved you for some time now, and I was so blindingly oblivious to it. I wanted to give it to you. I trust you, more than anyone else. Who has been there for me despite everything?"

"Atlanta you can't possibly want or love me. I'm your best friend, I'm your teammate. What if we break up and destroy our team? What if we do this and you end up regretting it? You think I'm not going to feel a thing?"

"I don't care what Jay or anyone on our team says," Atlanta was furious now. "I couldn't possibly break up with you, when you left me in there I felt like my heart had died. I can't even consider regretting you, Arch."

Archie sighed, this was getting them nowhere. "Atlanta why don't you just go to bed and think about it. It's late and right now you're not thinking straight."

"What?!" Atlanta exclaimed. "Oh I see..." Archie held his breath maybe she was finally getting it. "...you don't love me." The way she sounded so heartbroken from this made him feel like killing himself. He'd just hurt her.

Yet it was for her own good. Despite how much he wanted to comfort her and tell her that he did love her, it would only make her aim towards her goal. He couldn't do that to her, or even let her to do that to herself. "No, Atlanta. I don't love you." The words felt like he was cutting up his heart.

Atlanta cried then, he'd never seen her cry before not even when she broke her leg. He left her there and went back into his room and closed the door. When he thought she'd gone back up to her room he threw all the sheets off his bed, they still carried her woodsy scent. He grabbed an extra pillow and a clean blanket and curled up on the unmade bed.

He didn't think it was possible for him to fall asleep but he did anyhow. Archie lay still in bed, his alarm had just gone off but it was too warm to even contemplate leaving his bed. Something was pressed up against his back, that something murmured unhappily when the annoying ringing did not stop. It took a moment for Archie to process, then he whirled around.

Curled up as close as possible to him was Atlanta, her eyes still closed but dried tears on her face. She immediately shifted into the warm spot he'd just left. Oh god, Atlanta was in his bed. His anger stilled for a moment when he realised that they were both still dressed until he remembered last night.

Sighing he picked her up and carried her up to her room. He'd leave her there. Luck was with him, no one else was in the hallways. As he placed Atlanta in her bed he couldn't help but gently kiss her forehead and mutter, "I love you." Then he was gone.

Atlanta woke up that morning and for a moment had no memory of where she was. She thought back to last night. She was certain that she'd fallen asleep in the hallway, she couldn't even muster up the strength to stand after he'd left her there. Herry must've put her up here, he'd woken up early and stumbled over her.

"Atlanta?" a kind voice called as a knock on the door came. It was Theresa. "Your alarm went off an hour ago, why aren't you dressed for training?" Theresa asked as she came in. Then she looked at Atlanta's face. "Oh my god, Atlanta what happened?"

Atlanta couldn't seem to find an answer for that, "Nothing..." Atlanta said as more tears gushed out through closed eyelids. Theresa envelloped her in a warm hug. Atlanta clung to Theresa and cried, to her Theresa was a big sister someone who understood and sympathised yet how could she tell her what had happened? It would worsen an already difficult relationship between Theresa and Archie and ultimately just make the team worse.

"Theresa? Atlanta?" That was Jay calling up the stairs. The two ignored him. Finally Jay got annoyed with waiting and stomped up to the third floor, the girls floor. They were easy to find they were both in Atlanta's room. He barged in to see Atlanta crying against Theresa. Theresa was holding her softly, letting her cry.

"Um..." Jay began. Theresa turned to look at him, then back at Atlanta.

"I'll be right back," Theresa said and she grabbed Jay's hand and dragged him out of the room, closing the door.

"Is something up?" Jay asked, concerned for his teammate.

"I'll let you know if I find out, and if it's something you need to know about. I don't think Atlanta is even going to make it out of bed today, so why don't you guys go to practise and I'll stay here with her?"

"Er... yeah that sounds good," Jay had to admit that it would be best for Theresa to deal with it, girls were such complex things.

"Thanks," Theresa said warmly. "We'll see you when you get back." Jay nodded and went downstairs. Now to find out what was wrong with her friend, Theresa sighed.

Atlanta was still in bed, looking distantly at the only blank wall in her room. Atlanta had stopped crying but her face was still caked with tears and her nose was beginning to drip. She looked so forlorn and lost. "Do you want to talk about it?" Theresa asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You... You can't tell anyone? And you certainly can't get mad at _him_."

Instead of asking who he was, Theresa said, "I promise." She waited for Atlanta to tell her.

"Well... you see I found out about Archie liking me a while ago." She stopped to draw a breath but continued as Theresa nodded. "I finally realised I liked him back. So I went to go see him. I asked him to kiss me, which he did."

"Archie kissed you?" Theresa looked really excited, Atlanta however looked glum.

"Well and one thing led to another and pretty soon we were in his bed. Then Archie said something about this being the best dream ever. I told him it wasn't a dream," As each sentence progressed Atlanta began to almost choke on the words, each sentence seemed to take so much longer to end. "Then Archie left. I don't know why," Atlanta buried her face into her hands. "He left like it was all a big mistake."

"Jerk," Theresa muttered under her breath and Atlanta laughed weakly.

"So finally I left his room, but he was just outside of it. We talked. I thought he was mad at me so I apologised. He said it was his fault, but really it was mine. I was the one who asked him to kiss me. Then he talked about how we were too young... I think. Then he told me that what I felt for him wasn't love just lust, like I don't have a clue what my own feelings are! Then something about my giving him my virginity. Then it was all about what if it goes wrong and everything."

Theresa remained silent while her friend vented. It was better for her this way.

"Then it was all, you're not thinking clearly. Then I felt like I had an epiphany. He didn't love me. I said so and he said that he didn't love me. He just left me there in front of his room!"

"Oh no he didn't!" Theresa felt so angry. How could he hurt his best friend that way? How could he lie to her? It was so obvious that he loved her and then he just left her to cry in front of his room?" Then Theresa's PMR rang. "I'll just take this outside, ok?" she grabbed the PMR and left the room.

"What?" Theresa snapped as she picked up. It was Jay on the other end. Normally she was fairly calm with bystanders but something about this had her blood boiling.

"Oh sorry, is this a bad time?" Jay looked sincerely sorry.

"No, it's fine." Theresa moved down to the second floor, she didn't want Atlanta to hear this.

"Well I'm just wondering if you found out what was wrong with Atlanta?" Jay asked.

"Something's up with Atlanta?" Herry their big friend asked in the background. He was really close to Atlanta. He was like her older brother almost.

"Oh I found out alright," Theresa said angrily. "When you get home I want to have a word with Archie about something. You should warn him that it won't be pleasant." She was ignoring what Atlanta had said. She wanted to find out if he lied, or told the truth and she certainly wanted, no demanded to know why.

"We'll we're just finishing up here," Jay answered, lifting his eyebrow.

"See you in a bit," Theresa replied and hung up.

"Archie? What could you possibly have done to make Theresa so angry?" Jay asked.

Archie shrugged. He then continued getting dressed. They were in the locker room, changing out of their training clothes into every day street clothes.

"What's wrong with Atlanta?" Herry asked again.

"Not sure, Theresa didn't go into details. Might have something to do with Archie," Jay answered.

Archie swallowed hard, everyone had turned to look at him. Neil, Herry, Odie and Jay. "Well?" Odie asked. Archie was normally a very private person but somehow he blurted it all out. Everything from her stange demand up to the 'in bed part.'

"You what?" Jay demanded, the others were laughing.

"Relax, we didn't do anything," Archie assured him. The others quit laughing.

"What?" the looks of shock on their faces indicated something else.

"No, I managed to screw it up before anything happened," Archie answered. "I honestly thought I was dreaming. In no world would Atlanta ever come to my door in the middle of the night and ask me to kiss her. I said as much and well everything went downhill from there."

"Oh god..." Jay looked horrified. "What happened?"

"She told me I wasn't dreaming. I panicked. Here we were in my bed getting closer to doing the dirty when all of a sudden I found out that it wasn't a dream, that this was actually my best friend in front of me. I left."

"Then what? It's surely not that bad."

"It gets worse," Archie sighed. "Atlanta decided to leave a bit after that only I was still standing in the hallway contemplating what to do. She comes out and apologises says how it's her fault. I felt so guilty then, here I made her think it was all her fault. So I tried to explain to her that it was my fault. I mean I pretty much let her. Then I try to get her to realise that we're too young anyway, she's only sixteen man. And here she is jumping into bed with me."

"Ok so basically you're trying to get out of sleeping with her?" Neil was mystified.

"It's not like that, I sure as hell did. I just didn't want her to do the wrong thing. Then she does this whole speech about how she loves me and how she doesn't care what anyone says. So I try to get her to go to bed and we'll talk about it in the morning when she's thinking straight. Then somehow that leads her to jump to the conclusion that I don't love her, which I do."

Jay's eyes grew wide he had guessed what happened, "You better not say what I think you're going to say... you didn't! No wonder Theresa was so mad."

"I did. I told her that I didn't love her," Archie admitted.

"You idiot!" Herry raged. "No wonder she didn't want to come today, I could understand if she never wanted to see you!"

"That's not the best part, when I wake up she's in my bed. You know how she does that sleep walking thing? Well of all the times for her to end up in my bed..."

"Great, so now it's safe to say that you and Atlanta aren't really friends anymore and Theresa is determined to kill you. How are we supposed to save the world if our team isn't cooperating?" Jay looked furious.

"I was doing it for her! It's not like I was doing it selfishly. If everything went wrong it would be my fault! I couldn't do that to her. And it's not just that, it would leave us open to attack. What if she ends up pregnant, you think we can delay Cronus for nine months? What if we broke up and we ended up like this? What if Cronus found out and decides to exploit it? What if Atlanta hates me for it?"

"She already hates you, Archie," Odie answered. "Quit being a chicken-shit. You're sixteen handle this like an adult. She found out ages ago that you liked her and she spent all this time thinking about it. You think she'd going to do anything without thinking about it? If she says she loves you, she does. And if it does go wrong you don't think that she'd be mature enough to handle it?"

"Oh that's a bit rich coming from you guys. First there's Jay who's too oblivious and too busy saving the world to realise that Theresa loves him and if he does know he's too afraid to do anything about it. Then there's you three, all you end up with is people from Greek Mythology, you can't even get a normal girlfriend. So don't go lecturing me about what I should or shouldn't do."

Archie knew that as soon as the words left his mouth he'd said the wrong things. The other turned a cold shoulder to him and Archie got dressed quickly and left. As he got outside it even started to rain, just perfect for such a miserable day. He chose to forego the ride however, he might as well enjoy the few moments he had without dirty looks and people yelling at him. He might as well enjoy the ability to walk before Theresa dealt with him too.

By the time he got to the Brownstone it was a little bit past two. He was hungry but he didn't think he would be able to keep anything down. Besides, the guys were in the kitchen. Archie headed up to his room, Theresa burst in a few moments later.

"I hope you're happy, she spent all morning crying and she finally fell asleep just now," Theresa glared at him.

"I'm overjoyed, now everyone hates me," Archie said sarcastically. "All I did was try to do something for Atlanta and now I'm suddenly the bad guy."

"Do you actually not love her?" Theresa asked suddenly, she didn't sound as angry as before.

"Of course I love her!" Archie answered.

"Then why did you tell her otherwise?"

"I panicked, ok?" Archie glared, tears in his eyes. "How would you feel if the person you loved came into your room and asked you to kiss them? Wouldn't you think it's just some wonderful dream? Then you find out that no it's actually them and you're getting closer and closer to actually having sex?

"I didn't want to be the one to ruin her, I didn't want her to regret it. I tried to convince her to think about it. Everything I did seemed to make her only more determined. I try to get her to go to bed, I told her we'd talk about it in the morning. Which makes her think I don't love her. And so I didn't want to encourage her and I couldn't make her see my point so I lied.

"I didn't want to put her in any more danger than she needed. I didn't want her to regret it. I didn't want her to hate me for it. I panicked as I said before. I didn't do it for me, I wanted it for her."

"Oh dear," Theresa said slowly. Archie was crying too now, he hadn't done it for bad reasons. It had made sense to him at the time. It was all a misunderstanding. "You can fix this, I think."

"Fix this?" Archie looked up at Theresa's face. "How?"

"Well I suggest doing something of similar quality. You're also going to have to be honest with her. I'll handle the preparations but in the end it's still going to fall to you. Atlanta wants you and you want her. So what's so bad about it? Atlanta may have not realised her feelings for you earlier but now that she has, she knows exactly what she wants. She's a hunter and her target was you."

"So now I have to seduce her?" Archie's eyes bulged.

"I think it might be the only way, but you're going to have to grow up before then. You can't keep acting like a child, you're going to have to deal with this relationship in an adult manner. I'll help you but if you do anything to hurt her like this again, oh boy will you be in for it."

"Theresa? I can't exactly seduce Atlanta with everyone else in the house..." Archie pointed out.

"I said I'll deal with it. Your only job is to make up with Atlanta."

"Why do you get the easy part?" Archie asked.

"Cause you're the one that made the mess. You do have condoms by the way, right?" Theresa's reply was almost a little too direct. Archie sputtered and nodded in answer.

Theresa succesfully managed to get everyone out of the house to go see a new movie, which unfortunately for her turned out to be a horror. As Theresa sat in the dark theatre her hands over her mouth and her eyes closed tight she could only hope that in the end this sacrifice was worth it for her two friends.

Meanwhile Archie was sitting on his bed, working up the courage to go and see Atlanta. He delayed as long as possible by debating whether or not to wear his hoodie and by trying to tame his wild purple locks. Eventually he realised it was all futile and so he quietly climbed up the stairs and knocked. He knew she was in there but she neither acknowledged the knocking or opened the door. Archie let himself in.

She sat on her bed, curled up in blankets. She had turned around to face him quickly before looking the other way. He could tell she had been crying. "Atlanta..." he spoke her name slowly, hoping for some reaction. She didn't turn around or answer so Archie continued. "'Lanta please look at me," He was close to begging and he never begged.

Atlanta however sat as impassively as before, her back to him. "Fine then, don't look at me," Archie continued. "I'm really, really sorry Atlanta. I said the wrong thing..."

"You think?" Atlanta cut him off, turning to look at him. Her grey eyes seemed to accuse him in a thousand different ways. "If you feel so guilty why don't you just leave me alone?"

Archie had unknowningly moved closer to her. "It's not that I'm just guilty, Atlanta. I am guilty of course but I lied to you. I told you I didn't love you."

"Who put you up to this? Theresa? Jay? You don't need to lie just to make me feel better. I'm fine."

"Atlanta what do I need to do to prove it to you?" Archie asked, he was at the edge of her bed, inches away from her now. "Do you want me to kiss you?" He took a lock of her hair and pressed his lips to it. Atlanta quivered while he did so, torn between staying and moving. "Do you need me to make love to you?" Archie asked again, moving closer and pressing a kiss to her throat. He could actually feel the shivering from her.

Atlanta snapped then. "Go away!" she yelled, pulling out of his grasp.

Archie instead moved closer and whispered into her ear, "I. Love. You." He spoke slowly so she could grasp it. Atlanta had unconciously moved closer to him, into his warmth. Archie moved to kneel on her bed. Atlanta slapped him across the face just then. He let her. Atlanta raised her hand a second time but this time Archie grabbed her wrist before she could hit him. His cheek throbbed but he ignored it. He pulled her tanned hand closer to him and pressed a kiss to the center of her wrist.

His lips moved up to the crook at her elbow, Atlanta's face seemed to get redder. Archie then let his tongue swirl up to her shoulder, she tasted sweetly salty. Atlanta's eyes began to darken. Archie let his tongue move to her throat, he licked at her pulse and her breath began to grow unstable. He nipped lightly and Atlanta gasped. "Archie..." she practically moaned.

"Yes?" he answered, pulling away to access her face. He let his hand caress her cheek, it was so soft.

"Make love to me," Atlanta panted, chest rising with the action.

Archie smiled and continued. She was still in the nightgown from last night so he let the straps fall and the dress pooled to her waist. She hadn't been wearing a bra underneath it and she was now gloriously half naked in front of him. He was surprised to see that her tanned skin reached further than he expected. Then for the first time that night she kissed her mouth. He attacked her viciously, clearly dominant as their tongues wrestled for power. He pulled away and continued to explore her warm body.

Her breasts were smaller than average but Archie found he couldn't care. They seemed perfect to him and they had a nice weight in his hands. He rolled them and squeezed gently, causing Atlanta to moan loudly. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and copied the motions on its twin with his hand. Atlanta moaned even louder than before.

He picked her up and lay her on her back, leaning over her. He pushed the nightgown further down her body and Atlanta tried desperately to help him at this, her eager attempts often more of a hinderance. Archie laughed softly. She was now totally naked before him, she hadn't been wearing underwear either. She was beautiful. He let his hands trail lower until they found her most sacred place. He put one finger inside her and as he did so Atlanta gasped, her eyes opening. "Arch..." she spoke his name.

"Shush," Archie said, lightly pressing her eager hips down to the bed. "All in due time." Tonight it was all about her, rather than him. He knew that he was getting ferociously hard but he didn't care. This was for Atlanta. Another finger joined and the two digits began to pump in and out. A third soon joined. Atlanta began to moan louder, her hips rising to his pace. Then he removed his fingers, Atlanta whimpered softly at the loss.

As she lay there she tried to remember how this had happened. She had been so hurt by him and yet here he was, doing such wonderful things to her. He had told her he'd lied about the night before. He said he loved her. Atlanta despite all the rejection in her mind had let him just waltz in and take control of her. She had been powerless to stop him, everytime he'd touched her she had shivered. When he'd kissed her throat she had felt heat pool in her core.

She had slapped him and he had let her. Whatever this was, at the moment she couldn't bring herselt to care although in the morning she felt she might regret it. For now she let Archie pleasure her. However about then she noticed that he was still fully dressed. His hands were skillfully running up and down her body while he kissed her hard on the mouth. She broke away and hands began to pull on his shirt.

He let her undress him, even trying to help when she fumbled with the cord that kept his shorts firmly around his waist. She had accidentally brushed his cock and he had moaned, making her smirk. She then purposely brushed her hands against the tent in his boxers. "Atlanta," Archie gasped. She quickly pulled off his boxers to see his dick up close.

He was huge, she decided but it wasn't like she'd ever seen anyone else's to confirm it. Then remembering something from this one sickening romance novel Theresa had made her read she kissed the top of it. Then ran her tongue over it. Archie was shivering and moaning so loud that if anyone was home they'd definetely would have heard. "Stop!" he'd gasped when she had been about to swallow his length.

Atlanta had pulled away looking confused and hurt. She thought Archie had meant to stop there. He moved closer to her, pressing his nose against hers. He looked her in the eyes. "It's not about me tonight," he told her softly. "Tonight is about you." He'd moved his lips down her body and Atlanta had closed her eyes as bliss swamped her.

He taunted her outrageously and she began to feel the want, no the need to have him inside her. "Archie... please..." she begged.

"Please what?" Archie had replied, his fingers carefully brushing against her clit.

She growled then, "I need... you inside of me," She had barely managed to say it in between breaths.

"It'll hurt..." Archie tried to caution her, he knew she was still a virgin.

"Now! Arch!" Atlanta had shouted, almost in tears with desire.

Archie had quickly put on the condom and grabbed her by the hips. He waited at her entrance. "You know we don't have to do this..." Archie didn't want her to feel obligated to do this.

Atlanta had looked up in shock at his face. Then she smiled. "I love you, Archie," She said softly.

Archie slowly entered her, watching for the slightest bit of pain on her face. He encountered her hymen but with one surge of his hips he was past that. She now looked to be in slight discomfort. He was glad for once that she was so active, she'd probably already torn it. It would have hurt much more if she hadn't. He waited for her to grow used to the feeling.

"Archie move!" Atlanta had wailed after a bit. He obliged, pulling out and thrusting back in. Atlanta moaned in exctasy. She felt wonderful, tight and warm. He continued his pace rising. Her hips rushed to meet each of his strokes. Her eyes were closed tightly and Archie leaned forward to kiss her. His tongue erotically copying his movements.

She began to get tighter and Archie knew she was approaching climax. He also knew that he was close too. He pumped harder and she screamed louder. Then it happened, she shouted his name and she grew so tight around him. He climaxed as well. The two lay panting for a bit before he pulled out of her and took the condom off, careful to dispose of it properly. Atlanta watched amused from the bed, eyes following him everywhere. He finally climbed back into her bed next to her.

Atlanta had curled up into his arms, her hair right in front of his face. "I love you Atlanta," he murmured. "And now you're mine."

She was literally falling asleep in his arms but she turned around to face him for a second. "You lied Arch," she told him bluntly. "And I'm going to make you pay for it for a very long time."

"I'll hold you to that," Archie to her fury had laughed. But when he kissed her again she decided to forgive him his fault anyway.

She rolled over and began to drift off to sleep but not before saying, "I love you too."

She woke up a few hours later, strangely unsleepy, she had napped most of the afternoon she supposed. Archie was lightly snoring into her hair with his arms still about her waist. Then she smirked, just because he was still asleep didn't mean she couldn't wake him up. After all it was his fault and right about now round two sounded wonderful.

He was awake the instant she pulled out of his grasp. She was smirking viciously at him and he decided that for once he didn't care if she had woken him from the best dream ever. Right now he had better things to do.

She awoke grumpily to a bright light coming from the hallway and the sound of laughter. There in the doorway were five of their teammates. Herry, Odie and Neil all covering grins. Jay looking slightly upset but also pleased. And finally Theresa's expression was simply the hugest, most annoying smile of all. "Have a nice night?" she asked Atlanta.

Archie was already sitting up and he had carefully made sure that Atlanta was still covered. "You think you guys can bug off now?" Archie growled. Atlanta had joined him and was currently nuzelling into him. It was very distracting.

"Oh, sure!" Herry agreed. "Breakfast's in about an hour. Just thought we'd wake you up." They all left and closed the door behind them, snickering. Archie waited until he heard the tell tale sound of them heading down the stairs.

Archie turned to the currently very cuddly red head. "Up for round three?" he asked and Atlanta gasped. She then smacked him over the head. "Ouch what was that for?" he asked. He was currently kissing her pert little nose and then he moved down to the special spot just a bit below her left ear. She was quickly turning into goo for him.

"Jerk," she smiled as she pushed him out of bed. "Get dressed, I'm hungry."

"Anything my mistress comands," Archie replied and rather lazily dressed. Not before Atlanta had stolen his boxers and shirt of course. He had to say they did look very good on her. He merely shrugged and pulled on his shorts. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room, once they were out he pulled her up close to him and kissed her on the lips until he could feel her knees quivering. Then leaving her standing there he headed downstairs, only hoping the teasing wouldn't be too bad.

Atlanta was still standing just outside her room, hand pressed to her throbbing lips. Archie had explained to her, after their second round as they were lying in bed. All in all maybe it was better this way. After all she had to admit that she had liked the way he'd seduced her. She clomped down the stairs to join him in the kitchen with their teammates, all their problems solved... for now at least.

* * *

Not bad for an almost seventeen virgin eh? In any case this is all from something my stupid mind thought up while I was trying to sleep. Actually I always think up the best stories right before I fall asleep. Originally this story wasn't supposed to be so long. It was more Archie kicks her out, they talk about it and then get down to er... business. Unfortunately everyone else (Theresa, Jay, Neil, Odie and Herry) demanded an entrance. I kinda do like the locker room bit with Archie though. It was kinda fun to write.

And I'm sorry about Atlanta being such a weak person and just sitting in her room. But I think even the strongest people can be hurt and weak. And I've never been in love but I've been in a similar situation with a friend. I was devastated so I figured Atlanta would be in a similar if not worse state.

And for those of you who know about Seasons... go ahead and scold me for not working on it. I actually finished Miriel's part and I'm working (aka thinking : D) on it. For those of you who don't... Seasons is an original story of my own that I'm working on writing. I wrote an earlier version a couple years back but right now I'm rewriting it because so much has changed between then and now. The older version is up on my fictionpress account: 


End file.
